


True Cross First Annual Pride Parade

by SunsiFire



Series: Aoex Gay Month [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Pride Parade, There's also izushie and shuramushi but they're way in the background, aoexgaymonth, kuro doesn't really understand what they're parading about but he's probably having fun anyway, short sweet and plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsiFire/pseuds/SunsiFire
Summary: Kuro doesn't understand why they're in the middle of so much traffic(Day 3 of AoexGayMonth- Pride Parade)





	True Cross First Annual Pride Parade

Kuro looked around from his perch on top Rin’s head. He had never seen so many humans clustered on a roadway before, and was very confused as to why he and Rin were in the thick of it. Rin would typically try and avoid such heavy traffic, taking to the roofs or back alleys of the dense city instead. 

Rin had told him where they were going before they had left, of course, but Kuro had just woken up from his morning nap moments before Rin’s dash out the door, only catching something about rain in-between Rin’s ramblings about being late. After chasing after Rin to meet up with his friends on time, Kuro had forgotten to ask about it again.

His vantage point allowed for him to see the hoard of humans stretching down the road in either direction, nearly all of them clad in bright colors and striped shirts. Rin and his boyfriends wore matching shirts, but they matched many strangers in the crowd as well, so Kuro thought it may be some type of uniform. Banners with different patterns and colors of stripes hung from the buildings and some were carried by lines of people. Rin’s friend who smells like plants walked slightly in front of him and was carrying a small flag with blue, pink, and white stripes in one hand, while the other held the Fox Tamer’s hand. Fox Tamer was wearing a shirt matching her girlfriend’s flag. The crowd was loud and none of the nearby conversations told him about what was happening. Tired of being confused, Kuro smacked his paws onto Rin’s forehead to get his attention.

“Yeah Kuro?” Koneko and Rooster looked up quizzically when they heard their boyfriend start talking to his cat, wondering what he had to say. Koneko let go of Rin’s hand to reach up and pet Kuro.

_ “What’s going on?” _

“It’s the first True Cross LGBT+ Pride Parade! Yukio and I nagged Mephisto into organizing it.” 

“Wait a sec, if your brother put so much effort into organizing this, then where is he?” Rooster started turning his head around, in case Yukio was nearby and he had overlooked him on accident.

“Mephisto called him in for a last minute mission, he said he’d meet up with us if he could. I swear he was about to figure out some way to shoot Mephisto through the phone, it was a little scary to watch.” Kuro felt Rin make an exaggerated face of some sort, but couldn’t see it. “Shura was supposed to be helping him, but I’m pretty sure I saw her head into a bar with some white-haired woman.” 

Kuro tuned out the rest of their conversation, and deciding he was tired of trying to understand what exactly was going on, took a nap.


End file.
